We Were Always Connected- Chapter 1: Until the Sun Rises
by DaGreatDell
Summary: A yound girl named Lindsey finally meets the person of her dreams as she takes her dog, Clover, on a walk.


**Okay, so, hey guys! This is my very first story, and I hope you like it!**

**Hate is not appreciated. No likey, no read-ey!**

**Respect the author, who is Dell.**

**Anyways, TO THE STORY WE GO!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Until the Sun Rises**

**"Lindsey, wake up!"** The sound of my sister rang in my ears. I struggled to snap to reality, my eyes slowly cracked open, the world around me dark and blurry. I groaned and groped around for my glasses on my bedside table. Twisting over, propping my elbow on my ruffled bed sheets, I reached over and felt the hard surface of the sides of my glasses. They were the type that almost EVERYBODY wore, but, who cares?! I loved my nerdy-looking glasses, even though they were a great enormous bandwagon that all emo people tried to fit in with. But I wasn't emo. Never in my life would I be! Anyways, I fit them smoothly on my head so they gripped just behind my ears, and I fully blinked. I pushed away my bed sheets and sat up so my legs dangled from the bed. Light shone through the window in a cubby part of my room, and I stood, almost jumping to my small feet. My sister was out of the room, but I didn't notice that, my eyes were full of little black dots, like black sprinkles spraying into my vision.

As I got ready, I pulled on my black jeans and slipped on a sort of loose plain shirt. Over that, I pulled on a woven coat around my body and tied a scarf around my neck. **"And the last touch!" **I whispered, eyes brimming with satisfaction as a barrette fit perfectly- well, not as perfectly on my dark auburn hair, which was naturally curled and swept over my right shoulder. My shiny chap stick was smeared over my lips and shiny earrings dangled loosely from my ears. White converse were covering my feet, laces tied neatly. **"Perfect!" **I muttered to myself, posing in the mirror stupidly.

**"It's about TIME you got down here!" **My sister- the same one that awoke me- said, crossing her arms as I clambered down the long staircase. **"You know it's Saturday- it was just your turn to walk Clover. It's not a school day!" **She remarked, smirking as I froze, gaping. I didn't say a word as I quickly munched on some toast for breakfast. I grabbed the black leash that was for our dog, Clover. I hooked it onto Clover's collar and I trotted to the front door. Clover- who was a ginger Irish Setter- followed me like a baby duckling. I stuck my tongue out at my sister as she closed the door behind me, reminding me to get some gloves as she chunked a pair of gloves at me, and I put them on, for my breath was showing in the thin air like small cumulus clouds.

As I paced down the hard concrete sidewalk, pausing as Clover sniffed at almost every inanimate object, I sighed as she took forever interrogating a leaf. I took notice to the nature around me- frost covering every tree and blade of grass, the air chilly, and there was no sight of a cloud in the baby blue sky. My eyes were filled with half disappointment- there were no clouds! Oh, how I enjoyed those mysterious things. They always kept me busy whenever I took Clover on walks. I heard a loud bark, and noticed that I was not gripping that familiar black leash. **"God damn it!" **I cursed, anger swishing inside of me as I looked around for the canine.

I was only searching for minutes, and I found the ginger dog standing in front of a short male, who was crouching on one knee and gently petting the dog, murmuring to it. I placed a hand over my eyebrows, straining to see if that was really Clover. You see, I was a socially awkward person, I tend not to do much around strangers, or even talk to them! But the boy seemed strangely familiar. The voice, the looks, the kindness in his eyes as he stroked Clover's head. I noticed that I was staring, and I guessed that the boy did too, since he was walking towards me with the leash in his hand, Clover following closely behind. **"Does this dog belong- wait, let me introduce myself to you first! The name's Jason." **He smoothly said, holding out his hand to shake mine. My eyes went wide and a deep blush engulfed the bridge of my nose. I knew it! It was the famous YouTuber, MinecraftUniverse! **"I-I'm L-Lindsey! And y-yes, that's my dog, C-Clover..." **Stammered, cursing myself for stumbling over my words. I had only met the man of my dreams, the stunning Jason!


End file.
